Lady Boyle's Last Party
To avoid mission spoilers, do not read ' "Lady Boyle's Last Party"' is a mission in which Corvo must infiltrate a masquerade at the Boyle Mansion, eliminate the correct Boyle sister, and escape. Infiltration There are multiple ways of entering the Boyle Mansion. These include: Entering Through The Front Door Firstly, Corvo must get to the courtyard infront of the mansion. He can get there in by of two ways. *Simply sneaking past the Tall Boys near the house and entering the courtyard. *Climbing to a rooftop, blinking across rooftops towards the courtyard, and blinking into the courtyard. Once in the courtyard, Corvo will not be seen as a hostile, unless he acts hostile, draws a weapon, or uses a power. Corvo can enter the mansion by giving a discarded invitation found nearby to the guard at the front door. Entering Through The Sewers Corvo can alternatively enter the mansion via the sewers underneath it. Corvo can possess a fish in a nearby sewer outlet, swim through the sewers until he is underneath the mansion, and unpossess the fish. At The Party As with in the courtyard, Corvo will not be seen as a hostile unless he acts hostile, draws a weapon, or uses a power. Other guests, as well as guards, will think he is a normal partygoer dressed as the infamous assassin. Once inside the party, Corvo faces his next task: finding and eliminating his target. There is a problem, however; there are three Lady Boyles in attendance, sisters, all wearing different color variations of the same costume. The color that each wears is randomized every time the level is played. Corvo can either investigate and attempt to find out which one is his target, or kill any or all of them. Investigating Corvo can attempt to find out which Lady Boyle is which via two methods. *Corvo can converse with and do favors for other partygoers, who will in turn reveal clues about which Lady Boyle is which. *Corvo can snoop around for clues upstairs, an area off limits to partygoers. Corvo can either go upstairs by deactivating a Wall of Light blocking a stairway, or by distracting a guard who is blocking an alterior entrance. If found by a guard upstairs, Corvo will be considered hostile and will be attacked. Corvo can find out the color of his target's costume by reading her diary, which is in her room. *Corvo can also possess the rat in the main hallway towards the entrance (someone might comment "He just vanished" but it doesn't trigger any alarm). There is a a vent for you to run through that splits into two different directions. Take the path to the right which leads upstairs and into one of the rooms with a key and diary. Elimination Corvo can either eliminate his target by simply killing her at any time during the party, or by taking her upstairs and killing her in privacy, not raising an alarm until her body is found. Side Quests *Corvo can fetch a drink for the partygoer wearing a fly mask, who in turn reveals a clue as to the color of the target's costume. *Corvo can deliver a letter from one partygoer to Lord Shaw, the partygoer wearing the wolf mask. When Shaw opens the letter, he sees that it is a pistol duel request, thus making Corvo Shaw's competition. After a three count, Corvo and Shaw turn and fire. If Corvo is hit, he is killed, and the same with Shaw. It is possible for both to be killed in the duel. Corvo will not be considered hostile for neither drawing his pistol nor killing Shaw during the duel. Non-Lethal Solution If Corvo talks to the partygoer wearing the scarecrow mask, the partygoer reveals his undying love for Lady Boyle. He tells Corvo that if he can deliever her to him, he will make sure that she is never seen again. The mission can be completed by rendering Lady Boyle unconcious and delievering her to the partygoer in his boat in a waterway in the basement, who takes her away. General Mission Notes *If Corvo is discovered and the alarm is raised, either one or all of the Lady Boyles will hide in Lady Boyle's room, where they can be killed. *If the alarm is raised, various Warfare Overseers will activate their Overseer mechanisms, preventing use of powers, potentially making escape difficult. Gallery Boyle_Party.jpg|Partygoers InsdieBoyleMansion.jpg|Inside the mansion Red-Lady-Boyle.jpg|Corvo about to assassinate the red Lady Boyle Partygoers.jpg|Partygoers LordShawCar.jpg|Lord Shaw Category:Missions